Sauna
by darkangel56
Summary: What happens when a swim in a pool with one of your close friends becomes a full out make out? Bella and Alice are human and going to college.


Summary: What happens when a swim in a pool with one of your close friends becomes a full out make out? Bella and Alice are human and going to college.

BPOV

"Come on Alice we need to get there soon or we will only have like an hour to swim." I called to Alice from down the hall.

Alice stuck her head out of her dorm room and yelled, "Keep your panties on Bell. Plus you know the best part of swimming is the sauna room after."

I just laughed as she went back in her room and slammed the door. I went and picked out my favorite bathing suit and realized that in my hurry to pack my swim suit when I had went home I forgot the bottoms. I searched through my dresser and found a pair of shorts that would work just fine. Quickly I changed into my suit and the shorts and shoved some extra clothes for later into my bag. Grabbing my keys I headed back to Alice's room.

I knocked on the door and Alice said, "Hey Bell come in here and help me with this." I opened the door and saw Alice standing there in a green bikini that shaped her oh so wonderfully. She had her arms over her chest and I could tell she had been trying to hold the top in place while tying the strings, "Well you going to help or not?"

I shook my head at her, "Why do you buy these things when you know you can't tie them on your own?"

"Because I look hot as hell in it and it makes all the guys stare." She playfully smirked at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Now put on some clothes so we can walk over to the pool." I said as I smacked her ass. It was just something I had come to do. She thought that it was just me being playful and joking around. What she didn't know was how much I enjoyed the feel of her firm ass.

Alice wiggled into a pair of pants and a shirt. At the same time I grabbed a pair of her underwear, bra and her towel into a bag for later. We picked up our bags and began the walk up the huge hill to the gym. The hill we had to climb was so steep they tended to call it Cardiac Hill and for some reason the quickest way to the gym was up this huge hill. The hill was killer but the pool and sauna that was there was well worth the nightly hike.

When we got to the gym we took off the clothes that we had worn up and hopped into the pool. My bathing suit was long enough that when I jumped in my boobs stayed in my top but to my joy Alice's did not. I smiled and laughed as she quickly fixed her "problem".

Alice and I had actually met before we came to college. Her boyfriend had been one of my friends in high school so I knew her from the dances that he took her too. I really did not know too much about her because the whole time she had been sucking face with him and well to be honest I was sucking face with my boyfriend.

Once we came to college we laughed when we met up at the floor meeting. We had not realized we were in the same building let alone two doors down from each other. We became quick friends and started to always hang out. We both had said we were straight and the fact that before college and for the first few months we had boyfriends off campus. Then one night me and Alice decided to hang out with two of our guy friends, Jasper and Edward. We hung out in my room all night talking and we found out that funny enough all of us had split personalities and that the other sides were much wilder than we ourselves were. Well to make a long story short we let our other sides have some fun and in the end we girls had quite a few bite marks from the guys and I found out just how soft Alice's lips were. Ever since that night part of me has wanted to grab her and kiss her all over, and maybe be a little dirty.

Not long after that we both had been broken up with our boyfriends and we decided to go out with Jasper and Edward. So now Alice was with Jasper and happy and I was with Edward and very happy as well. Although part of me desperately still wanted Alice for myself. Jasper was nice and all but for some reason I really enjoyed the thought of me and Alice together.

"Bells. Bell? HELLO?" I shook my head and realized I had been off in lala-land. Alice was standing in front of me, "Well we going to swim or what? The boys will be here soon."

"Yeah sorry just off in space somewhere." I splashed her and took off down the length of the pool. I had forgotten that we invited the boys tonight. Oh well it just meant that I would have more self control since Edward would be here. In a few minutes the guys showed up and we grabbed a ball and started playing water volleyball using the lane dividers as nets. We had so much fun. First two rounds it was girls versus guys then for the last two it was boyfriend and girlfriend versus boyfriend and girlfriend. I am very proud to say that Edward and I won both of those.

Soon it was time for us to get going. The guys had to go and finish some homework so we kissed them goodbye and headed for the locker room. The wonderful thing about the locker rooms at this school is the sauna in the girls and the guys rooms. The boys knew that we would probably hop in the sauna for a while so they knew not to wait for us.

So once we hit the locker room it was like a mad dash for the warmth of the sauna. Soon it was just Alice and I laying on our towels in the wonderful heat. I closed my eyes, "You know the best part about coming here this late?"

Alice chuckled from the other side, "The fact that we are the only ones here and don't have to share the sauna."

"Exactly." I said smiling at the ceiling.

We just laid there for the longest time. Then Alice said something that surprised the hell out of me, "You know Robin and Lila haven't gotten much alone time in a while, the boys are always around." Now Robin and Lila were our other personalities names and what surprised me about this was Alice knew that those sides put together normally made out to be two extremely bi girls.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said walking on the fine line of joy and suspicion.

"You know Robin really misses Lila. She wanted to come out so bad the other day when Jasper and I were having sex."

I laughed, "Yeah that would be the same reason Edward was slightly scared of Lila the other night." We both burst out laughing. The guys knew that we had made out a few times, hell most of the time they watched, but since we became their girlfriends they haven't been as tolerant.

I looked over to Alice and she was laying on her side looking at me. I could see it in her eyes that Robin was just below the surface, "So is Robin near by?"

Alice smiled at me, "She can be." She sat up and I saw her eyes change into those of my beloved Robin and I could feel Lila slowly taking over. Although when I looked deeper into Robin's eyes I could still see Alice, which meant that Alice wanted this too.

I sat up and pulled her close to me. The feel of her lips on mine were like heaven. It had been so long since I felt the softness of her lips and the feel of her light touch on my skin. My tongue slipped between her lips and a epic battle ragged inside of her mouth for which tongue would be dominant. I stood up and pulled her with me. My arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight against me. Both Alice and Robin knew that if they wanted to stop they would just have to say so.

We walked backwards a little till her back was up against the wall, only then did my lips leave hers. I put my forehead against Alice's, "Oh how we have missed this."

She looked into my eyes, "I know what you mean. Do you know how many times I've seen you in the swim suit and just wanted to rip it off of you. I couldn't do that though, because you look too hot in that to ruin it."

"Oh and like I don't get so wet seeing you in that tight ass bikini. If only you knew how much the sight of you in that drives me insane."

A playful look came into her eyes, "Why do you think I wear it? I wear it just for my Lila-Bell."

Hearing the nickname she gave me that night when I almost got to play with her drove me and Lila off the deep end. My lips smashed into her's as I massaged and pulled at her breasts, "My beautiful bird." I mumbled into her lips. Soon my hands were under her bikini top and I had a feeling if she didn't stop me now then she would not get the chance.

My hands pulled at the strings of her bikini and I knew I was the only one that knew just where to pull for it to come undone so easily. She grabbed hold of the top of my suit and pulled it off just breaking our kiss long enough to get it over my head. I pushed up against her and the feel of those gigantic breasts on me made me re-soak my shorts that had just dried from the pool. I felt her reach for the button of my shorts when my hand grabbed hers, "Alice, do you want to do this? I know Robin does but you have to agree too. I don't want you to come out of the Robin haze and realize you didn't feel right about this."

There was no trace of Robin when she replied, "Trust me Bell, I want this just as much as you do."

That was all I needed to hear. Once more our lips crashed together and I could feel her hand down in the wet panties I had worn in the pool. I moaned and her lips traveled down my neck and to my exposed breast. Then I felt her glorious mouth sucking on my nipple and gently nibbling on it. I couldn't stand it.

I picked her up and laid her on the wooden bench. I pulled off the bottoms of the bikini and I shoved two fingers into her waiting pussy. "Oh honey you are so wet already." I said as I moved my fingers around looking for just the right spot. I knew when I had found it because she bucked into my hand, "Right there huh." I said as I curved my fingers into her spot again. Alice let out the most wonderful sound I had ever heard. It made me want to make her do it again. I pulled my fingers out and shoved them back in. I started a pace and ended up going faster and faster. The sound of my hand hitting her core made the same sound that could be heard when my boyfriend fucked me hard. I could feel her getting closer. Her inner walls getting tighter and tighter around my fingers till she came. When her body finally stopped shaking I pulled my fingers from her soaking wet pussy and licked them clean. Alice started sucking on her bottom lip and it was so god damn sexy. I spread her legs and licked her pussy clean, until she had another orgasm and I had to start all over again.

When I was finally finished with her she pulled me down to her and rolled me over. The next thing I knew she was down in my panties doing to me what I had just done to her. Although when she finally pulled my shorts down and started licking me she sucked on my clit and that was it for me. Never had I felt anything this strong for someone, not even my current boyfriend or any of the past ones. When Alice was done finger fucking me we got dressed and we were about to go out of the locker room when I pulled her close to me, "You know we think we love you."

She smiled back at me, "We love you too." She pulled me even closer and kissed me deeply, "You will always be my Lila-Bell."

We walked out of the locker room arm in arm and when the guys asked what took so long we just smiled and laughed as we both said, "It felt so nice we fell asleep in the sauna." And they never found out about our time in the sauna.

**Alright tell me what you think. Lots of love. **


End file.
